Marriage
by carsonfreelancer
Summary: Sam and Jack's future life.


Title: Marriage Author: rockn'roll_princess Rating: PG Pairings: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Janet Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Stargate SG-1 characters, they are strictly property of MGM productions. Authors Note: Mature Subject.  
  
Reception  
  
It was Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill's wedding day. All those years of waiting had finally paid off. The stargate was now public, they could defend themselves to Anubis and the system Lords. They were both so happy. Samantha's father Jacob Carter who was a Tok'ra watched his daughter smile so much that he was sure he hadn't seen her as happy as that since her mom dies. Jack's parents watched their son sit beside his new wife. They had never seen him so happy for the longest time. Especially since Charlie died.  
  
Daniel got up and prepared to make his best mans speech with Teal'c. "Teal'c and I would like to propose a toast, "I would like to congratulate Sam and Jack on their wedding day. Eight years and they never once gave up on each other, just goes to show how much they really do love each other. These two have been through a lot. I have seen both of them at the lowest points of their lives. But the ones I will remember the most are the happiest times. Today is one of those days. I don't think I have seen the two of them so happy. What I am trying to say is congratulations Sam and Jack for beating the odds and finding happiness. Of course you loose points for having it take so long and missing all the clues... Teal'c" Daniel gestured Teal'c to speak.  
  
Teal'c stood and actually smiled. "I would like to congratulate both O'Neill and Major Carter for finding happiness. O'Neill has taught me many things since my time here on Earth and so has major Carter. He smiled at the two. May your life ahead bring you happiness."  
  
Janet stood and said "Well being the maid of honour I suppose I should say something too. Sam you are smart yes but not that smart with your love life... you never see any clues. I am so happy for the two of you and I don't there is a better match for you. And Jack, thank you for making her a happier person. To a life full of joy and happiness." Janet raised her glass as did everyone else. She leaned over to the bride who was sitting beside her and asked who her favourite country singer was.  
  
Sam looked at her oddly and answered "Well I would have to say Leanne Womack why do you ask?" She looked at the stage as the intro music for 'I Hope You Dance' came on. "Oh my god." Janet when I told you live music I really wasn't expecting anything like this. She tapped Jack on the shoulder and looked at him, just by his smile she knew that he knew about it. "You knew didn't you?" All he did was give her a mischievous grin. General Hammond announced that the bride and groom would share their first dance as husband and wife.  
  
They both walked onto the dance floor and the song began. Janet asked Daniel how he pulled it off. "Let's just say when you are involved with the SGC now days it isn't that hard to get back stage passes to ask her." Janet just laughed and kissed him on the lips quickly and watched Sam and Jack dance.  
  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder You get your fill to eat But always keep that hunger May you never take one single breath for granted God forbid love ever leave you empty handed I hope you still feel small When you stand by the ocean Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance I hope you dance  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance Never settle for the path of least resistance Living might mean taking chances But they're worth taking Lovin' might be a mistake But it's worth making Don't let some hell bent heart Leave you bitter When you come close to selling out Reconsider Give the heavens above More than just a passing glance  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always) I hope you dance (Rolling us along) I hope you dance (Tell me who) I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their years and wonder) (Where those years have gone)  
  
I hope you still feel small When you stand by the ocean Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
  
"I love you Samantha O'Neill." Jack said to his new bride as they danced.  
  
"I love you too Jonathan O'Neill." Sam Smiled.  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance Dance I hope you dance I hope you dance (Time is a wheel in constant motion always) I hope you dance (Rolling us along) I hope you dance (Tell me who) (Wants to look back on their years and wonder) I hope you dance (Where those years have gone)  
  
(Tell me who) I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their years and wonder) (Where those years have gone)  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
